


reward

by thefangirlslair



Series: love on cam: a sasusaku streamer au [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH YEEEEEEEE, Suggestive Themes, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, first time to tag that uhuh, gamer sasuke, let's save that for later ;), mysterious gf sakura, nothing too descriptive though, streamer sasuke, wink wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: for the first time, sasuke sucked in a game.there was another sucking going on, that's why.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: love on cam: a sasusaku streamer au [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177688
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	reward

obtaining a nether star is one of the rarest things you can experience while playing minecraft. that’s how rare sasuke can suck at any game he plays.

so why was he such a mess last night during his stream? the fans are left clueless.

it was only a short stream, too. it was only for an hour which is also a rare occurrence for him since he usually plays six hours on average during livestreams. he was also very quiet unlike his normal interactive persona with fans on the chat; albeit still reserved, of course.

some fans noticed how his eyes kept on closing and how he seemed to be out of breath. he ended the stream abruptly on top of it. he just murmured a quick “see you soon, bye” before turning it off.

whatever the reason is, he still trended on twitter with tons of get-well-soon messages.

what they didn’t know is that sasuke had a hard time controlling his breathing and keeping his eyes focused and open on the game because his naughty little girlfriend who came home early after the holidays finally gave him his promised reward—

it was her sucking the life out of him under the table in front of his 300k live viewers— none of them having a single clue. sasuke saved the video for remembrance.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: first 2021 snippet ayeeeeee


End file.
